Charmed (novels)
The Charmed novels are a series of books that accompany the TV-series but are not canonical as they follow no strict continuity, even though the basic outline of each book is approved by the series producer. A total of 41 novels were written, excluding 11 short-stories written by several authors for Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1 and The Warren Witches. Production ceased in 2008 after Trickery Treat, but picked up again in 2015 in the form of e-books, beginning with The War on Witches. Unlike the novels, the e-book series are considered part of the show and the comic's continuity, thus making it canon.List of Charmed novels and short stories"Continuity between television show and novels Novels featuring Prue The Power of Three :Published: November 1, 1999 — (reprint: July 3, 2000) :Written by: Constance M. Burge :Summary: The Charmed Ones are born when Phoebe reads an incantation from the family Book of Shadows. :Corresponding Season: Season 1 Kiss of Darkness :Published: February 1, 2000 — (reprint: July 3, 2000) :Written by: Belinda Alexandra :Summary: A New Year's kiss can be a deadly thing for Prue. :Corresponding Season: Season 1 The Crimson Spell :Published: April 1, 2000 — (reprint: July 3, 2000) :Written by: F. Goldsborough :Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe find that they are losing their powers. :Corresponding Season: Season 2 Whispers from the Past :Published: June 1, 2000 :Written by: Rosalind Noonan :Summary: Phoebe gets pulled into the past and meets Melinda Warren's daughter Prudence. :Corresponding Season: Season 2 Voodoo Moon :Published: August 1, 2000 — (reprint: October 2, 2000) :Written by: Wendy Staub :Summary: The Halliwells are on vacation, but what is a Charmed One's vacation if it isn't a working one? :Corresponding Season: Season 2 Haunted by Desire :Published: October 3, 2000 — (reprint: December 4, 2000) :Written by: Cameron Dokey :Summary: Phoebe Halliwell meets an awesome guy when taking a college course, but she starts receiving threatening notes. :Corresponding Season: Season 2 The Gypsy Enchantment :Published: February 1, 2001 — (reprint: April 2, 2001) :Written by: Carla Jablonski :Summary: Prue has to do a photo assignment at the circus, which she hates. Meanwhile, Phoebe has a vision of Piper — being strangled by a handsome stranger! :Corresponding Season: Season 2 The Legacy of Merlin :Published: April 3, 2001 — (reprint: June 4, 2001) :Written by: Eloise Flood :Summary: Prue gets a summer trip to England in the heart of King Arthur country. :Corresponding Season: Season 2 Soul of the Bride :Published: May 22, 2001 — (reprint: August 6, 2001) :Written by: Elizabeth Lenhard :Summary: Prue accidentally makes the models in her photo collapse, which sends the Charmed Ones to Hades and face-to-face with a Greek god. :Corresponding Season: Season 2 Beware What You Wish :Published: July 31, 2001 — (reprint: October 1, 2001) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: Phoebe learns that she should not wish to know more about problems that occur because her power of premonition goes hay-wire. :Corresponding Season: Season 3 Novels featuring Paige Charmed Again :Published: February 20, 2002 — (reprint: June 5, 2002) :Written by: Elizabeth Lenhard :Summary: Piper and Phoebe find a replacement for their dead sister, Prue, in the form of a newly discovered half-sister named Paige Matthews. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Spirit of the Wolf :Published: October 2, 2001 — (reprint: August 5, 2002) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: At a remote resort trouble begins, as Phoebe and Paige arrive for some sisterly bonding. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Garden of Evil :Published: July 1, 2002 — (reprint: November 4, 2002) :Written by: Emma Harrison :Summary: Paige finds who she thinks is the perfect man, but he seems to not want to let her leave. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Date with Death :Published: September 1, 2002 — (reprint: November 4, 2002) :Written by: Elizabeth Lenhard :Summary: With her sisters and their men, Paige signs up for an online dating program. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Dark Vengeance :Published: November 1, 2002 — (reprint: January 6, 2003) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: The Charmed Ones each meet a person with an evil intention of revenge that goes back centuries. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Shadow of the Sphinx :Published: January 1, 2003 :Written by: Carla Jablonski :Summary: Paige turns herself into a cat and is catapulted into ancient Egypt. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Something Wiccan This Way Comes :Published: March 1, 2003 — (reprint: May 6, 2003) :Written by: Emma Harrison :Summary: Paige wants to get in touch with her inner Wiccan, and someone is killing Wiccan practitioners. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Mist and Stone :Published: May 1, 2003 — (reprint: July 7, 2003) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: Paige tries to help a boy who seems to be made of stone, but his destiny does not seem to be set in it. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Mirror Image :Published: July 1, 2003 — (reprint: September 1, 2003) :Written by: Jeff Mariotte :Summary: Paige wants to have a life outside of her duties, and her sisters are acting strange around her. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Between Worlds :Published: September 1, 2003 — (reprint: November 3, 2003) :Written by: Bobbi J.G. Weiss and Jacklyn Wilson :Summary: Halloween has come and with it the usual hijinxs, including buildings that are melting. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Truth and Consequences :Published: November 11, 2003 — (reprint: January 5, 2004) :Written by: Cameron Dokey :Summary: Phoebe goes missing and a mortal Cole Turner goes into the underworld to rescue her from a demon. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Luck Be a Lady :Published: January 6, 2004 — (reprint: March 1, 2004) :Written by: Scott Ciencin :Summary: Cole thought he was helping his ex-wife, but it turns out he accidentally sent Phoebe, her sisters, and himself into World War II era. This isn't helpful, especially since they don't know how to get back. :Corresponding Season: Season 5 Inherit the Witch :Published: March 2, 2004 — (reprint: May 4, 2004) :Written by: Laura J. Burns :Summary: The Charmed Ones help the last of a witch clan find the missing powers to one of their witches. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 A Tale of Two Pipers :Published: May 4, 2004 — (reprint: June 6, 2004) :Written by: Emma Harrison :Summary: Sometimes two Pipers are not better than one. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 The Brewing Storm :Published: July 6, 2004 — (reprint: August 2, 2004) :Written by: Paul Ruditis :Summary: The Charmed Ones need to perform a ritual by gathering the elements on a certain night. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Survival of the Fittest :Published: August 31, 2004 — (reprint: October 4, 2004) :Written by: Jeff Mariotte :Summary: People are going missing everywhere and the sisters need to start by figuring out if there is something supernatural involved. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Pied Piper :Published: November 2, 2004 — (reprint: December 6, 2004) :Written by: Debbie Viguié :Summary: When weird things start happening to the sisters a demon might be involved. :Corresponding Season: Season 4 Mystic Knoll :Published: January 25, 2005 — (reprint: February 7, 2005) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: The sisters decide to stay at an inn when on vacation, and the innkeepers are not exactly normal :Corresponding Season: Season 5 Changeling Places :Published: March 22, 2005 — (reprint: April 4, 2005) :Written by: Micol Ostow :Summary: Babies are being switched all over town with exact replicas, including Wyatt Halliwell. :Corresponding Season: Season 5 The Queen's Curse :Published: July 26, 2005 — (reprint: September 5, 2005) :Written by: Emma Harrison :Summary: Paige meets her Prince Charming; the thing is, he really is a Prince and he's already engaged. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Picture Perfect :Published: September 27, 2005 — (reprint: November 7, 2005) :Written by: Cameron Dokey :Summary: Phoebe visits the opening of a building from the 1920s. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Demon Doppelgangers :Published: November 22, 2005 — (reprint: January 3, 2006) :Written by: Greg Elliot :Summary: While Paige is working at a museum, one of the exhibits, an ancient "dragon's egg", hatches, releasing a hydra demon. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Hurricane Hex :Published: February 7, 2006 — (reprint: March 6, 2006) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: While on vacation, the sisters find their hostess is practicing folk magic. :Corresponding Season: Season 5 As Puck Would Have It :Published: April 11, 2006 — (reprint: May 2, 2006) :Written by: Paul Ruditis :Summary: The mythological trouble-maker Puck is causing havoc, and the Charmed Ones need to find an unknown Innocent. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Sweet Talkin' Demon :Published: May 9, 2006 — (reprint: July 3, 2006) :Written by: Laura J. Burns :Summary: Phoebe has met the perfect guy, but he seems to be a puppet for evil. Question is, who is pulling the strings? :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Light of the World :Published: August 1, 2006 — (reprint: December 1, 2006) :Written by: Scott Ciencin :Summary: Piper and Phoebe's old childhood friend is getting married. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 House of Shards :Published: October 24, 2006 — (reprint: January 2, 2007) :Written by: Micol Ostow :Summary: The Halliwell Manor turns on the sisters, and they need to figure out what is happening before their home vanquishes them. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Phoebe Who? :Published: December 26, 2006 — (reprint: February 26, 2007) :Written by: Emma Harrison :Summary: Phoebe is having trouble remembering who she is. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 High Spirits :Published: April 24, 2007 — (reprint: June 4, 2007) :Written by: Scott Ciencin :Summary: The sisters visit Hollywood for a party hosted by Paige's old flame, who happens to live in a haunted house. :Corresponding Season: Season 6 Leo Rising :Published: August 28, 2007 — (reprint: October 1, 2007) :Written by: Paul Ruditis :Summary: Leo calls a spell from the Book of Shadows that calls the future Wyatt and Chris to the present, to get his wife and her sisters back from an evil scientist working for Zankou. :Corresponding Season: Season 7 Trickery Treat :Published: January 1, 2008 — (reprint: March 3, 2008) :Written by: Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: A vengeful ghost has some unfinished business with a female Ghost Hunter on Halloween. Can the Charmed Ones protect their innocent? :Corresponding Season: Post-season 8 Compilations Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1 :Published: October 1, 2003 :Written by: Emma Harrison and Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: Fall, winter and spring are the settings for three stories with each of the three witches, Phoebe, Paige and Piper, as the protagonist. :Chapters: Samhain or Halloween (10/31), Yule or the Winter Solstice (12/22), Imbolc (02/01) The Warren Witches :Published: May 31, 2005 :Written by: Micol Ostow, Greg Elliot, Paul Ruditis, Erica Pass, Cameron Dokey, and Diana G. Gallagher :Summary: A collection of short stories about the Warren-Halliwell line. :Chapters: Old Friend, The Crucible, Patty's Awakening, Something Old, Something New, Preconceived, Witch Trap, Old Family Recipe, Family History E-Books The War on Witches :Published: May 26, 2015 :Written by: Paul Ruditis :Summary: Having won the ultimate battle against the forces of darkness, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige—The Charmed Ones—are looking forward to a hard-earned, peaceful future. But when Phoebe’s former love, Cole, returns from the dead and the sisters are reunited with Prue, now imprisoned at the magical convergence between the realms, a dangerous new threat emerges. :As seemingly normal mortals violently steal the magic of witches, The Charmed Ones must shield their kind while protecting themselves from a modern-day witch hunt. :Corresponding Season: Post-Season 9 Let Gorgons Be Gorgons :Published by: November 24, 2015 :Written by: Paul Ruditis :Summary: When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige undo a spell that turned a local politician to stone, they little realize the powerful magic behind the hex. As attacks on innocents mount, The Charmed Ones enlist the help of their sister, Prue, confined on the magical Nexus, but are unaware that the most heinous of mythical creatures—a gorgon—is to blame. :Freed from her underground tomb, Medusa reluctantly joins her own sisters in a crusade to avenge womankind, turning those who cross her to stone forever. At the same time, dark magic seems to be undoing all of Phoebe's good works, distracting her from the impending battle with the gorgons. With time running out, will the sisters be able to defeat Medusa and restore their innocents to life? :Corresponding Season: Between Seasons 9 & 10 Other Books and Guidebooks * The Book of Shadows: The Unofficial "Charmed" Companion — (October 10, 2000) * The Book of Three, Vol. 1 — (May 4, 2004) * The Book of Love Spells — (September 8, 2004) * Totally Charmed — (October 11, 2005) * Triquetra: The Unofficial and Unauthorized Guide to Charmed — (June 30, 2006) * The Book of Three, Vol. 2 — (November 28, 2006) *'Social Medium' — (unpublished) References Category:Charmed Novels Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Merchandising Books